mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos/The None's version
The_None's version of the Mad Titan uses gameplay from ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 with several elements taken from Marvel Super Heroes, even going as far as to include the infamous infinites involving Death Sphere. Thanos' above average damage output, powerful Hypers and brutal A.I ensure domination of the universe, though being a character made by The_None, he also has a few amusing jokes thrown in the mix.'' ) |Image = File:TheNoneThanosPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = The_None |Downloadlink = Logical Bends |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Thanos is a six-button character with gameplay from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, being very faithful to said game and coming with the moveset and usual gameplay features of said game, including a Super Jump and Push Block, though he also has some moves and gameplay features from Marvel Super Heroes added in; he lacks the Infinity Gem mechanic from said game and some of his Hypers work differently from the source games because of M.U.G.E.N's limitations, though. Thanos has a high damage output and high comboability, being able to smoothly chain moves and being able to cancel Normals into Specials and Hypers, making him slightly unbalanced because the player can easily perform long combos that also deal very high damage, though he does have a damage dampener. While his amount of Specials may be lacking, he has several additional Normals activated with directional inputs at his disposal, with several of them being taken from Marvel Super Heroes. His Death Sphere can easily lead to infinites, like in the fighting games Thanos has appeared in; one example involves using Death Sphere then dashing and pressing + and cancelling the attack into Death Sphere while the opponent is in hitstun, though because of the damage dampener, it will take an excessively long time to K.O. the opponent using this method. Thanos' Hypers are especially powerful, dealing high damage while only using 1000 Power, with many of them taking up a large portion of the screen or tracking the opponent, making them hard to avoid. There is a glitch from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 involving Power Gem replicated in the character, where cancelling the Hyper into another Hyper before the ball is formed causes the ball to get stuck on Thanos' lower body; using Power Gem again while a ball is stuck on Thanos causes both balls to be fired at the same time, dealing twice as much damage. One disadvantage Thanos has is his large hurtbox, making him more prone to combos from the opponent. As expected from a character made by The_None, Thanos comes with a custom and brutal A.I. that frequently uses Death Sphere then actively attacks while the opponent is stunned; it also uses Hypers soon after enough Power is accumulated to use them. Because of his high damage output, the A.I. can easily K.O. an opponent in seconds and is very hard to deal with. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Restores Life equal to half of the damage dealt Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Slows down movement speed of opponents and teammates for a limited time on hit Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Opponent must hit the right clone to cancel the attack Attack is automatically activated if the opponent doesn't hit a clone in time Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos CHAR Thanos by The None KAPPA MUGEN Showcase 16 Thanos 'clips' through the floor Mugen thanos & international karateka vs shaq & dink smallwood the none Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters made by The_None Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}